Niezręczny moment
by Kawusia25
Summary: Roy chciał tylko poćwiczyć. Lecz to co zobaczył i usłyszał całkowicie go zaskoczyło. One-shot. Olicity. T ze względu na język.


Przepraszam, że tak dawno nic się nie pojawiło, ale jestem zajęta nauką i nie mam za bardzo na to czasu. Dziękuje też wszystkim czytającym. Nie wiedziałam, że aż tylu ludziom spodobają się moje pomysły na tyle by je przeczytać. Bardzo dziękuje. A teraz już nie zawracam gitary i życzę miłego czytania.

Postacie nie należą do mnie. Należą do DC Comics i The CW, ja je tylko pożyczyłam do tego ff.

* * *

><p>Niezręczny moment<p>

Roy zmierzał na tyły jaskini do mat treningowych, by poćwiczyć, pozbyć się nadmiaru energii. Jednak nie dotarł do celu, ponieważ w rogu piwnicy usłyszał dziwne dźwięki. Zaczął zmierzać w tamtym kierunku uważnie przy tym przysłuchując się głosom z tamtą dobiegającym.

- Mocniej! - usłyszał jęk

Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, niepewny co ma dalej zrobić.

- Oliver, mocniej! Szybciej! - zajęczała Felicity.

- Yhr – Roy usłyszał warknięcie swojego mentora. Nie był pewny czy chce wiedzieć co się tam dzieje, ale ciekawość popchnęła go w ich stronę.

- Kurwa! - wrzasnął Oliver. Roy stanął jak kołek. Oliver przeklinał tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach na przykład gdy coś naprawdę nie szło po jego myśli lub w sytuacjach... yhm... intymnych. Tak, niestety nie raz udało mu się w paść na tę dwójkę w takich chwilach. I było to tak samo niezręczne dla niego, jak i dla nich.

Roy odwrócił się na pięcie, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że nie chce wiedzieć co się tam dzieje, ale krzyk Felicity „Oliver!" zmusił go do zmiany decyzji.

Wybiegł zza rogu i stanął zdębiały. To co zobaczył przerosło wszelkie jego oczekiwania. Felicity oparta była o ścianę twarzą do niej i przytrzymywała się metalowej rury obok niej. Oliver natomiast stał za nią, odpychając się jedną nogą od ściany. Ubrany tylko w swoje spodnie do treningu, z czerwoną twarzą i sapiąc, ciągnął za zamek sukienki swojej żony. Roy najzwyczajniej w świecie nie wiedząc co zrobić w takiej sytuacji, zapytał

- Co się dzieje?

Dwójka przed nim nie miała pojęcia o jego obecności, co doprowadziło do małego wypadku. Felicity podskoczyła i odsunęła się od Olivera, przez co sprawiła, że wyrwała zamek sukienki z jego rąk i jego jedyny punkt zaczepienia. Z jedną nogą w górze Oliver nie zdążył złapać równowagi i runął na ziemie z głośnym hukiem. Roy podniósł go szybko i doprowadził do najbliższego krzesła, na którym go posadził. W tym samym czasie Felicity biegała po piwnicy z rozpiętą sukienką w poszukiwaniu worka z lodem. Gdy go znalazła, przytknęła go do miejsca gdzie Oliver uderzył głową o podłogę. Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, jedno patrząc na drugie, jednak Roy musiał się dowiedzieć o co chodziło.

- Wyjaśnicie mi, co się tam działo?

- A jak myślisz, co to było?! - warknął Oliver.

- Sądząc po odgłosach mogłem spodziewać się wszystkiego i wolałem nie ryzy...

- Nie, nie to nie było tak jak myślisz. Znaczy może tak było. Nie wiem. Nie czytam ci w myślach. Musiałabym być czarodziejem, którym nie jestem żeby to robić. Albo x-menem, ale niestety nie żyjemy w świecie z mutantami, albo ludźmi z mocami. Chociaż nie, Barry ma moc i …

- Felicity – przerwał jej Oliver – przejdź do sedna.

- Bo widzisz – zaczęła Felicity patrząc na Roy'a – siedziałam przy mojej stacji i piłam spokojnie herbatę. Odkładając kubek na biurko, ręka mi się zachwiała i wylałam na siebie herbatę. Poszłam się przebrać w zapasową sukienkę, którą tu zawsze trzymam. Ale nie mogłam zapiąć zamka, więc poprosiłam Olivera by mi pomógł. I wiesz jak to się skończyło.

- Okej, teraz wszystko jasne – stwierdził Roy.

- Powinnaś zacząć wymieniać ubrania w szafie – mruknął Oliver.

- Co to miało znaczyć? – zapytała Felicity, dotknięta przez jego stwierdzenie.

- To miało znaczyć, że musisz rozglądnąć się za nową garderobą, bo twoje stare sukienki nie pasują na ciebie w tym stanie. - powiedział Oliver

- Czyli mówisz, że jestem gruba?!- warknęła

- Nie, mówię, że powinnaś nosić luźniejsze ubrania, odkąd nosisz mojego potomka w sobie. A im szybciej to zrobisz tym lepiej.

- Czyli jednak mówisz, że jestem gruba! - krzyknęła Felicity.

Roy zaczął się od nich oddalać. Nie miał ochoty brać udziału w małżeńskiej kłótni, szczególnie, że chodziło o coś tak błahego jak ubrania. Dopadł szybko do mat treningowych i zaczął ćwiczyć, by jak najszybciej zagłuszyć odgłosy kłótni po drugiej stornie jaskini.

Koniec


End file.
